Twits
by Jeaniverre
Summary: I am going to fight in this war, 'Mione. But I'm scared. I haven't even told him what I am yet." What happens when Ginny tries to convince Harry that she is only partially human? What will she do when Fred and George finally tread on her last nerve?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: -sobs- I really don't want to talk about it… -walks off-

The Twits:

A fierce battle cry rang from me. I could feel the uncontrollable surges of anger pulse through me as the phase started again for what felt like the hundredth time that summer. My body started to go rigid, as my vision seeped in and out. Time seemed to be pounding a rhythm unfamiliar to me. And suddenly, everything became as clear as if I were looking through ice. Blues were sharper, and the reddish hues around me were less vibrant, yet at the same time, more extraordinary. My body heat was now nearing absolute zero, which is dangerous even for an Elementia-magius, such as my self.

What has angered me so? Well, for that, I would like to redirect your attention to five minutes ago, when 'The Twits,' that is to say, Fred and George, decided that it would be fun to set my broom on fire.

_**Flash Back:**_

"_Hermione?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you really think that Harry will ever stop liking me?"_

"_Of course not. You should see the way he sneaks glances at you when he thinks that you're not looking. And I know that he would do anything to protect you." _

"_Well, I know that! I mean- I am _going_ to fight in this war, whether he likes it or not. It's just that, I'm afraid that he'll get angry with me, and when I don't go home, he'll tell me to bugger off, and that he never wants to see me again."_

"_You _know_ that he would never do that to you, Gin."_

"_Yeah, I guess you're right."_

_Hermione and I had finished our summer home work (or, rather, she finish our summer homework), and we were just lying around, and talking._

_Then; Bang._

Yep, bang. It's really rather frightening if you think about it. Well, I guess if Fred and George don't live in your home, then you really have no idea what they are capable of. For example; Ron is utterly and entirely afraid of spiders. Fred and George invoked this by giving 'Sammy' bear an infinite number of legs when Ron was just five. Then there was the time where Olivian, a girl in the muggle village down the road, turned them down when asked on a date (I don't blame her). The prats thought that she didn't deserve any other boy, so they put something in her tea that made her see purple spots on every male she laid eyes on. To this day, she is still terrified of cooties.

Where was I? Oh, yes. The bang.

_Hermione froze. "What was that?"_

_I was halfway to the door before I looked over my shoulder and saw a green column of smoke rise up from the broom shed. Hermione saw my widened eyes before looking out of the window as well._

_We ran down the stairs and flew out the door just as the twins were climbing the garden wall to get to the Burrow. Needless to say, they weren't in the best shape or mentality of their lives, so 'Mione and I took the gate and got to them before they made it to the top of the fence._

"_What did you do?!" I screamed at them._

_George muttered a curse that would make Ron proud. In Fred's arms was a bundle of what looked like recently burnt kindling. It took me a few seconds to register what it was. Of course, understanding emerged on Hermione's face first. _

"_You didn't!" she whispered._

"_What?! What didn't they do?!" I was totally confused. Until it hit me, that is._

_**End Flashback.**_

A/N- Yeah, I know you're all like, "jeez! I hate you! Your chapters are SO FREAKING SHORT!"

And to that I answer, "NO! this is just my first one! The others will be much longer. Promise-omise."

Sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; I know that I left a little confusion in the last chapter about what Ginny is. Sorry. It will be explained here, though.

And, I am _so_ sorry that I haven't updated in, like, a year and a half!! I know that this is no excuse for not updating, and stuff, but, first, there was after school volleyball and band, then after school chorus, then golf, and more after school band and chorus, then exams (terrible), then I helped out with the beginning band at my old school. And this is even less of an excuse than you might think, because my social life is still plummeting.

* * *

_Elementia-magius; an elementia-magius is a witch or wizard who has control over a certain element. The witch or wizard in question can then change into a being of the said element, and holds the ability to have power over objects of said element._

I closed the book before starting the chore that I had been ordered to do. I mean, I already know this stuff. Why study Care of Magical Creatures when, really, you're the creature being studied? I was put on restriction for trying to kill Fred and George, and was stuck in the garden de-gnoming the yard. Who in their right mind would _care_ if those two pieces of worthless crap were annihilated besides mum and possibly that girl who lives in the muggle village?_ No one_!

"Stupid…potato…arse- OW! THAT HURT, DAMMIT!"

"Geez, Gin!" said Fred.

"Yeah, Language!" finished George.

"Oh, piss off," I was not in the mood, considering they weren't helping with the punishment. I heard excited voices from inside the house. Ron was running toward it. "Ron! What's going on?"

"Harry's here!" I threw the bald being that was biting my wrist over the wall, and ran inside.

"_OI_! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE YOUR WORK!"

"You finish it, then!" I yelled back over my shoulder. Harry was here! But, it was going to be awkward with what happened on the last day of school. I leaned against the doorway. "Hey, Potter."

"Weasley." He replied with a smirk. My knees almost stopped supporting me, while I melted into his dark green eyes.

"Weasley? What's with the surname?" I teased, standing straight.

He looked back at me with a slightly amused stare. I blushed, but looked him in the eye nonetheless. Hidden behind his amusement, I saw sorrow, and I couldn't help but think about the funeral. You know which one. We were all still feeling the shock that Dumbledore wasn't with us any more. But I knew that Harry was feeling it most. I strode over to him and hugged him. He tensed for a second, obviously remembering what he'd said when he spoke to me last, but after a moment's hesitation, his apprehension gave way to content, and he embraced me back. It felt so good to be in his arms again. But I knew it couldn't last. I decided not to immediately bring up the dating issue.

"Harry!" a brown bush seemed to engulf him as Hermione squeezed him and said hi.

After he'd been greeted, mum came in and started pushing him in the general direction of the kitchen, saying, yet again, that Harry looked too peaky. When dinner was done, and the dishes needed washing, and he came in to help me while I told my story of how I'd been punished.

"Really? Only, Fred and George said that you had about hexed their tails off, and had already said '_Avada_' by the time your mother intervened." Harry didn't sound at all that surprised that the twins had exaggerated so much.

"Sounds like 'em. They're supposed to be sharing the punishment for nearly burning my broom to dust. Of course, they aren't. Those lazy pratts; lounging around, drinking their pumpkin juice. 'Oh, Ginerva! You missed one over here!' They say this is good practice for when I become a housewife. Psh; yeah right."

Harry chuckled a bit to himself. His laughter reminds me. Stokes my memory. The world was a much simpler, happier place back when we had all made promises to each other to never leave, or move away. To always stop by the Weasley's place during the summer, mail food to everyone who's relatives have locked them in their rooms, save certain damsels in distress from certain boredom by sending humorous cards to her, to always pick apples in the sea of trees near my house.

"…apple tarts that mum made, eh, Gin?" Figures that once I come out of my reverie Ron would be talking about food.

"Sure, sure, Ron." Dorkface: my simple answer seemed to placate him, but Harry glanced at me, confusion apparent on his face. Crap. I'd forgotten how perceptive he's always been. The younger of my brothers lumbered off to the front yard.

"Ginny, Ron just asked you how Fred and George managed to light a dish of your mother's dessert on fire," he said. Hah. What an imbecile. Ron, I mean, not Harry. He took "sure, sure" as an answer to _that_? I mentally giggle. Soon, however, I found the I-need-an-answer-to-this-impossible-equation look cross Harry's features.

"Sorry," I mumble, my giddy mood gone sour. Stupid Ronnie. Has to ruin my reputation of pure intellect with his stupid timing stupid stupid stupid. "Stupid."

"Sorry?" he inquired. I blushed even darker once I realized that I'd started chanting out loud. I shook my head, trying to give the impression that it was an inside joke that had gone over his head. Harry wasn't fooled. Oh, well; I'll just ignore his attempts at squeezing the answer out of me.

After finishing the dishes, I excused myself from Harry, and gravitated towards my room, ready to just sit and think. Clutching my pillow, I let all my grief, anguish and stress trickle out of me. I knew that bottling it up would not help with keeping this horrible secret from him.

Tap. Tap. Tap. I got up to get the door, and Charlie stuck his head in. "Mum says to come down. It's time to go to get your school things. And, I'd take a look in the mirror, if I were you." Obliging to his suggestion, I shuffled over to my desk. There, looking back at me was a very pale, drawn Ginny, who looked like she'd been crying. I sighed, and ran a comb through my hair before realizing that it was just going to be impossible today and threw it up in a ponytail. After hurriedly changing into a pair of robes, I arrived downstairs out of breath.

"Hurry, Ginny, dear! We're almost out of time!" My mother ushered me towards the fireplace while Charlie grabbed my hand, and with a quick "Diagon Alley!" we were dizzily delivered in _Florish and Blotts_.

* * *

A/N: I'm not much for cliffies, myself. Well, that's one reason why I ended it here. Another would be that I am having a bit of a writers block at the moment. My other story, _Edward is High?_ was supposed to be a oneshot, but I am thinking about writing another chapter to it. Hope to update soon! Leave me Reviews!


End file.
